1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), and more specifically, to maximizing DRAM memory bandwidth.
2. Background Information and Description of Related Art
Information may be stored in different types of memory. A Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) chip is cheaper than an equivalent Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) chip. However, DRAM needs to be refreshed after each access before another access can be made. Therefore, after a bank in the DRAM is accessed, a system must wait until the bank is refreshed, and therefore, usable again before another access to that same bank can be made. This lowers bandwidth usage and information processing rates. One solution is to duplicate entries in all the banks in the DRAM. However, this eliminates the cost advantage of using DRAMs instead of SRAMs.